Bookworm
by Rider of the Whales
Summary: In which Blue discovers just what Vio's been reading all along...


Blue x Vio… because somebody had to do it.

**Bookworm- A BluexVio Oneshot**

"Whatcha readin', Vio?"

The boy in the purple tunic briefly glanced up. "Hey, Red. Just a book."

"What kind of book?" Cheerfully plopping down to the ground beside Vio, Red tried to sneak a peek over the other's shoulder. Before he could see anything, however, the book was slammed shut and laid cover-down on the ground.

"Just… a book. " Vio rolled over onto his side and gave Red a slightly annoyed look. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Nope!" Red grinned. "Green and Blue are fighting, so I came over here!"

"Hmm." Vio resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't getting back to his book anytime soon. "Who's winning?" He sat up to look for himself, brushing bits and pieces of grass off of his tunic. The scene in front of him was unfolding rapidly- Blue and Green, both shirtless, struggling to stay inside a roughly drawn circle in the dirt. This was new.

Vio couldn't help but be drawn to the expressions on the boys' faces- Green biting his lip, sweat rolling down his cheek as his defense was eroded away; Blue gritting his teeth, a fierce, almost happy look in his eyes, as he finally forced Green back a step, then another.

"Ha!" Blue gave a final grunt and _shoved_, knocking Green backwards out of the circle and flat on his back. "Yes!"

Green groaned, flinging his arms out to the sides and dropping his sword beside him in the grass. "How do you get so strong?" he moaned quietly, eyes shut tight. "I'm exhausted…"

"No! Green, you said best two out of three!" Blue pleaded. "That's not fair!"

"Blue, do I look like I can do anything else right now?" Green barely cracked one eye. "I don't even have the energy to roll over."

Blue let out a huff. "Fine. Vio! Come spar with me!"

Vio shook his head.

"Y'know, you haven't practiced in a while," Red commented. "Blue might even be able to beat you now!"

"Oh, like that's ever going to happen," Vio scoffed quietly. "If I do it, you have to promise that I can have tonight to myself. Alone."

"Sure!" Red gave him a cheerful smile. "No problem! I'm sure the others will agree, too!"

"Fine." Vio stood up, unbelting his tunic and pulling it and his undershirt off over his head. He could tell from the way Green still lay panting on the ground that it would become a nuisance far too early in the fight. He went over to the log he'd propped his sword against and unsheathed it, returning to where Blue was standing. "What's with the circle?"

"It's something I read once-" Blue began, then stopped the moment he saw Vio's skeptical expression. "What?"

"You know how to read?" Vio smirked.

"Of course I know how to read!" Blue's familiar scowl darkened his face. "Link knew how to read, after all, and I'm a part of him!"

"Link also had self-restraint, and reasoning, and intelligence," Vio shot back, and swung at Blue, who took a reflexive step back. "There. You're out of the circle. I win."

"N-No!" Blue protested, eyes wide. "We aren't doing the circle thing?"

"…We're not?"

"Nah, that was just for Green. More fun that way," and Blue smiled in a manner strangely reminiscent of Shadow.

Vio sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Two hours later, both boys were exhausted to the point of collapse, but neither would give in, due to their pride. "You-your-stamina…" Vio panted, the tip of his sword drooping downward. "Im-pressive…"

"I-could say-the same," Blue replied, one shaking hand brushing sweat-dampened hair off of his forehead. "Call-it-quits?"

Vio frowned. "No." He forced his arm to hold his sword upright, smirking at Blue's pained expression as the other boy did the same. "One-more-time…"

Blue let out a sound somewhere between frustration and desperation, and lunged at the other blond. Vio parried, wincing as the shock jarred up his arm, and sidestepped as Blue swung at him again. Unfortunately, his foot came down on a loose stone, and Vio went toppling backward-

Not before the tip of Blue's sword caught his shoulder, though.

"Aah!" Vio's shocked cry echoed through the campground as Blue flung his sword to the ground and darted forward.

"Vio! Shit!" The boy lay on the ground in a near fetal position, one hand clasped tightly over the wound in his shoulder. Blue knelt beside him, an anxious expression on his face. "How bad did I get you?"

"Nngh…" Vio sat up, wincing, and carefully peeled his hand away. Blood dripped from his fingers and from a long, shallow cut on the side of his arm. "It's not deep, but it hurts like a bitch." He shut his eyes tightly as Blue leaned closer, taking a good look.

"Won't need stitches," he pronounced with a look of relief. "Hold on and I'll grab some bandages and stuff."

"Vio!" Red and Green were jogging over from where they'd been chatting under a tree by the nearby stream. "Vio, are you okay?" Red's voice was high-pitched with worry. "We heard you yell and- Oh my goddesses! You're bleeding!"

"It was an unlucky hit, nothing else," Vio muttered as Blue returned with bandages and water. "I mis-stepped, Blue was tired and- OW!" He turned to glare at Blue, who was gently dabbing blood away from the corners of the wound. "Farore, Blue, be careful! That hurts!"

"Sorry," the boy apologized in a strangely subdued tone, and continued with feather-light touches. After a moment, he leaned back. "Done." The bandage was perfect, the ends wrapped neatly around and tucked into the surrounding flaps- in true OCD Blue style, in other words. Vio carefully moved his arm, relaxing a bit upon realizing the pain was muted.

"Nice job," Vio complemented dryly. "I can barely feel a thing."

"Can you walk, Vio?" Green asked. "We still have enough daylight to get to the inn."

Vio rolled his eyes and stood. "It's not like I broke my leg or something. Jeez." He turned to retrieve his tunic and sword. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Finally, some peace and quiet. Vio settled tiredly into his bed, rolling over onto his back. He was taking full advantage of the terms of his fight with Blue- after dinner, he'd retreated quickly and silently to the room before anyone could notice.

Alone time- one of Vio's favorite things in the world. And what was he going to do with it? He smirked as he reached into the pack beside his bed, withdrawing the book he'd been reading earlier before Red interrupted him.

A slightly pervy –looking grin grew on Vio's face as he opened the book back to where he had been and commenced to read.

And now, dear readers, a little information for you.

I'm sure you're all wondering what's in the books Vio is so constantly reading. I'm sure many of you have come up with your own theories. And many of you have come up with the same theory.

To that last group, I'm pleased to inform you that yes, you are correct. It is, in fact, porn. Oh, sure, some of the time he's reading legitimate books, but about 85% of the time it's porn. Usually yaoi, by the way. Funny how he never gets caught, though…

Or, to put it more accurately, never got caught.

Until now.

Vio didn't notice his visitor until he heard the door close, and immediately looked up, a faint red blush visible across his cheeks. "Blue? What the hell! I said I wanted to be alone tonight!"

"I know," Blue said in a subdued tone of voice, looking at the floor. "But I wanted to check your arm, make sure the bandage was still good…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the red stain on Vio's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Vio stuttered, looking away. This was _such_ an inopportune moment! He heard Blue move a little closer, and jumped slightly as he felt the other boy's hand press against his forehead.

"Vio, you're really warm." Blue's voice was concerned. "Are you sure you're not running a fever?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Vio snapped. "Now will you _please-_ eep!" He let out a startled noise as Blue swung himself onto the bed, straddling Vio's hips as he leaned over to look at the bandage on his arm. "Blue!" He groaned and stared the other way, absolutely mortified, and praying to the three goddesses above that Blue would not take it upon himself to lower his hips even another _inch…_

"Hm? What's this?" Blue's voice was quiet in his ear, and after a moment of silence he heard the ruffle of pages. His blush exploded into full force upon his face, and he bit back another quiet moan. Blue had found his book…

Vio was not prepared for the low, dark chuckle that issued from Blue. "Is this what you were doing before I came in?" he asked, a smirk clearly audible in his voice.

"So-so what if it was?" Vio answered almost angrily, trying not to let Blue see his blush. Blue chuckled again, and shifted slightly downward, bringing his hips ever closer to Vio's. The purple-clad boy's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his reaction. "Please stop moving and get off me."

"How am I supposed to get off you if I can't move?" Blue's voice was just a breath in his ear, and when his tongue darted out and gently ran along the edge Vio couldn't control the spasm that went through his body. "Hmm, you like that?" He delicately nipped the pointed tip of Vio's ear, and another tremble worked its way up his spine. Blue's lips made their way down the side of Vio's neck, stopping at the junction between neck and shoulder, and again, Blue shifted downward. The hand holding Vio's book slipped a little, causing Blue's body to dip suddenly towards Vio's. Their hips met, and Vio arched upward, a muffled moan escaping through tightly clenched teeth. Blue huffed as well at the sudden spark of pleasure. "Vio," his voice was slightly tense. "How long have you been reading those things?"

Vio refused to answer, unsure if he even could without letting out another completely embarrassing noise.

"Vi~o…" Blue's lips were on his jaw, and Vio could _feel_ him grinning. "C'mon, you can tell me…" He accidently-on-purpose bumped his hips into Vio again, and the boy on bottom gasped, sucking in a breath. Before he could answer, Blue's lips were on his, one hand cupping Vio's cheek. Vio let out a sudden moan, and Blue took the liberty to begin exploring Vio's mouth with his tongue. He didn't expect, however, for Vio to immediately respond. Which Vio did, fiercely battling for dominance. His hands came up and fisted some of the material of Blue's tunic, trying to bring him back down again. Blue chuckled, sliding down to his elbows, and used one knee to ease Vio's knees apart. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Vio panting and staring up at him accusingly. "Well?"

"I think you can tell," Vio muttered, and gasped when Blue nudged his arousal with his knee.

"What, you mean from that?" Blue smirked. "Yeah, I think so. The question is, what do you want to do about it?"

"You're a goddamned idiot," Vio groaned, and tugged him down to kiss him again. "Now let's hurry up and get this over with- I'm not sure I can wait much longer."

"Whatever you want," Blue chuckled, and rolled his hips into Vio again.

Green found them a couple hours later, sleeping loosely entangled in sheets and blankets with Vio's "book" lying spread-eagle at the base of the bed. Barely controlling his initial "WHAT THE HELL?" reaction, he immediately closed the door again and leaned against it, a blush on his cheeks.

"That's … an unexpected development…"


End file.
